


Could You Just Lie With Me?

by ScarlettJJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Broken Bones, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Medical Conditions, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), What the Heck are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettJJones/pseuds/ScarlettJJones
Summary: The Avengers Team goes out to take down another Hydra base and it doesn't go as planned.Basically, Bucky gets hurt and Steve takes care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Could You Just Lie With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, so that's why Hydra is involved and didn't feel like remaking it.  
> It's got hardcore Avengers 2012 vibes.
> 
> So, have at it.

A ringing in everyone’s ears after that last explosion, but at least the mission is completed. This time it was a real mess and the team was not properly informed about the amount and types of weapons inside the latest Hydra facility that they took down.

Aside from taking down the base, the only positive thing they got tonight was that no one on their team died. Wanda walked away with a broken arm and cuts on her that will leave minor scarring. Sam lost a wing on his suit again, a busted lip and a gunshot wound to the thigh. Tony’s suit got torn to shreds with only pieces left, cutting him up in the process. Bruce got a concussion before he turned into the Hulk from the first explosion. Natasha took a shot to the leg and she’s pretty sure she broke a few fingers. She’s already seeing bruises forming across her arms and can feel them in her legs. Clint is always hurt, but this time it managed to render him silent. He’s got more cuts and bruises than usual. Some Hydra goon happened to get a lucky shot that hit his quiver, causing the rest of his arrows to explode. He already couldn't hear for shit and now he knows he won’t be able to at all for quite a while. Steve got shot twice, one in the thigh, one in the abdomen. Since he was protecting Wanda from the first explosion, he got minor burns on the back of his neck. He got a black eye from fighting hand to hand combat along with more cuts and bruises.

Bucky was mostly on the ground fighting for a good while, same as Steve, but he got out numbered quick and before he could start taking a few of them out he got hit by some electroshock weapon. It immediately dropped him to his knees. One of the Hydra bastards almost managed to shoot him, execution style. Steve started to take off towards him but before he could make it, the explosion happened. He saw Bucky fly back about twenty feet. This time Wanda shielded herself and well as Steve running towards Bucky. When Steve got there, he saw that he landed on debris. A wooden steak from a broken shipping box lodged through his thigh and he's got a nasty head wound causing blood to run down his face.

Soon after, the team managed to lock down the remaining Hydra goons that didn’t get away. The building is lighting up the night sky in a horrible orange glow and the smell of blood fills the air, making everyone stick to their stomachs, no matter how used to it they are.

Wanda helped Steve pick Bucky up off the ground, and carried him to the rest of the team to where Tony was now calling in for the Quinjet and medical care. He reports that they are ten minutes out.

Clint and Natasha take a sweep of the place to make sure there are no stragglers and no possible second hits from Hydra. Sam sits next to Bruce, trying to breath away the pain in his thigh, but it’s not helping. Tony is pretty much as quiet as Bruce is, until he sees Barnes closer up.

“Aren’t you going to take out the giant stick out of his leg?”

Wanda shakes her head, “If we do, he’ll start bleeding a lot more. We need the med team here before we do anything.”

“Well, they’re almost here.”

Steve tries to rest Bucky down softly next to Sam, but a sharp gasps and a few curse words escape his lips when Steve moves his arm the wrong way.

“Did you break your shoulder?”

Bucky shakes his head, “Don’t know. Can’t really feel anything, but pain everywhere.”

Nat and Clint show up as the Quinjet does and they help Tony and Sam get the rest of the prisoners on the ship before they do anything else.

They quickly come back with a medical team to help the team members on the ship. They can do medical evaluation on the way back to Avengers HQ.

Steve and Wanda lift Bucky up and walk him into the jet.

The ride is mostly quiet, until Fury starts lecturing them and asking questions. Natasha is sitting next to Clint, signing everything that he is saying, but Clint brings up a hand to hers and slowly lowers them. He doesn't have to hear Fury to know what he’s saying, they’ve all heard it a thousand times before.

Tony stops him in the middle of the sentence, “Can this wait til tomorrow? Everyone here wants some quiet and quite frankly, I don’t think anyone can hear anything aside from the ringing in our ears from the explosion we were in.”

“No, Stark it cannot wait until tomorrow.” Fury pauses, “We'll continue this when we get back to HQ.” Then goes back up to the cockpit.

The medical team is assisting everyone, patching up scrapes and sewing up wounds. Quite a few are standing around Bucky, talking about how they should take the debris out of his leg.

He’s had enough of the yammering and cuts in, rather loudly, “Y’all better get it outta my leg now or I will rip it out myself.” His Brooklyn accent coming out strong ‘cause he’s frustrated and hurt.

Tony holds back a laugh because he's been in that exact same situation with the medical team.

Wanda is trying her best to ease the pain in his leg, but with how hard he’s squeezing Steve’s hand, she doesn’t think it’s helping.

Once it’s out, it starts bleeding a Hell of a lot more. Bucky’s is panting as they start to quickly disinfect it, causing a sharp stinging, burning sensation spreading from his leg to all over his body. Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand and grabs the thigh that doesn’t have the bullet hole wound in it, thankfully, and he starts to dig his fingers in.

“Oh, God, Buck.” Steve grabs his hand, trying to pry his clutch off this thigh.

Bucky looks over at him as they pack the open wound and then wrap his leg to stop the bleeding, “I’m sorry, Stevie.” He grits out through bloody teeth.

Finally to everyone's benefit they make it back to HQ.

They all hobble off the jet, their wounds feeling much more intense now that everyone’s adrenaline is no longer coursing through their bodies.

Nat and Tony take the prisoners to the cells below the ground floor as the rest of the team start giving their field reports as it is still fresh. The ones that need to get medical care immediately go down to the clinic.

Steve hasn’t even dealt with the bullet wound through his side. The doctors keep trying to pull him away from Barnes to address his wounds and the burn marks on his neck.

Once he sees that Barnes is fine and they are now properly medicating him and doing all they can to clean the hole in his leg, he lets them guide him to his own station and lies back on the stretcher so they can clean the wound in his side and stitch him up. Still watching Bucky he answers their questions and does what they ask him to do.

"Fuck!" Bucky shouts and Steve jumps up.

"He's fine, Mr. Rogers." A nurse pushes him back down, "They're just setting his shoulder."

They clean and put medication on his neck burn and tell him that it should be two to three weeks to heal, but because of the serum, it should be slightly less.

He makes his way back to Bucky once they release him and gently rest his hand on his shoulder. Bucky winces and looks up at him.

“My shoulder was popped outta place, they set it back for me. Also I got stitches in my head.”

Steve nods at the butterfly stitches across his forehead. "I see." He pushes the hair out of his face.

He helps Bucky stand up once the doctors let them leave, but telling them to be back tomorrow for a check up.

With Bucky’s arm around Steve’s neck, they make their way back to the elevators and to the ground floor when folks are getting done with their field reports.

Fury is talking with Wanda and Bruce, them being the last ones aside from Steve and Bucky to talk to him. Natasha and Tony make their way to the two of them to see how they are doing before they both go down to medical. With Tony now out of the suit, Steve sees how much he’s truly cut up and already sees the bruises forming across his skin.

“Just peachy.” Bucky says with a wry grin.

“You got Steve by your side,” Tony remarks, “You’ll be fine.” then walks around them to the elevators.

Nat looks over the both of them, “Let me know if you guys need anything.”

“Sleep.” Bucky answers.

Steve huffs out a weak laugh, “Speaking of sleep, where’s Clint?”

Natasha shrugs her shoulders, “No idea. Probably in a hiding one of his holes somewhere in the building. He was one of the first ones to give their report then he took off. I’ll find him in a few hours or in the morning at breakfast.”

Steve nods when she pats his shoulder. She walks around them to the elevator that Tony was in.

They walk over to the table next to Sam, who waited for them to get out of the medical room to see how they were doing. They idly chat until Fury calls their names.

“I’m not getting up until I get to walk out those doors to go home.” Bucky says, making Fury get up to walk over to them.

Sam gets and tells them that he will see them later. Fury takes his spot and they start going through the field report.

They’ve finally answered enough questions to Fury’s satisfaction that he lets them leave. They’re the only ones left. Both Wanda and Bruce went to medical then left before they were even done.

Fury walks out of the room, leaving them alone.

“How ‘bout we go home?” Steve asks quietly.

Bucky only nods.

Steve helps him in the car and then they make the quiet ride back to their little house. Bucky dozes off a few times with his head against the window. Once in the driveway, Steve gets out then helps Bucky out of the car and into the house.

Inside, Steve throws down his keys and shakes off his jacket. Bucky stands there with a hand on the couch to keep his balance. The clock on the wall reads 5am. They both know tomorrow is also going to be a long day. They gotta be back at HQ in a few hours, but they don't really care.

“You want something to eat? Aspirin?” Steve asks, walking up next to him, placing a hand on his back.

Bucky shakes his head, “No, I just want to lie down.” and starts to walk to the bedroom alone. Steve is quickly by his side, letting Bucky use him as a crutch.

They get to their bedroom and when Steve flips on the lights Bucky shakes his head again in protest. Steve flips them back off again.

But before the lights went off, he saw the blood stains on the side of Bucky’s head and down his face again. He sits him down on the side of the bed, “Let me go get a washcloth to clean you up a bit.”

“Steve, it’s fine.” Bucky waves at him and goes to run his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face, only for them to get stuck in dried blood. He retracts his hand slowly and looks back up at him, “Actually, I think a shower would be better.”

Steve nods and turns to walk to the bathroom to get the shower started. He comes back to help Bucky up and into the bathroom.

By the time Bucky sits down on the toilet, the shower is already getting warm. Steve helps him pull off his shirt without hurting his arm any more.

Steve drops the shirt to the floor and finally sees the nasty bruises covering his flesh shoulder and down his chest. "Buck." He whispers, fingertips lightly running over the outline of the newly forming bruise.

"Steve, it's fine."

Steve ignores him and looks him over. "I've got some stuff from Bruce that will help with this." He pulls Bucky forwards a bit and looks at his back. It looks just as bad if not worse than his chest. He breaks his heart to see Bucky like this.

Bucky must have heard him sigh again 'cause he pulls away from him. "It is okay. I'll be fine." He grabs Steve's hand and squeezes it.

Steve crouches in front of him, and cups his cheek. He looks at Bucky for a few minutes before standing back up and glances over to the shower, "You wanna sit on the side of the tub so I can wash your hair. Since you can't get your leg wet?

"I can wash my own hair, Steve."

"I know, but I want to do this for you." Steve looks at him, then motions for him to move.

Bucky huffs and moves over to the side of the tub.

Steve leaves the bathroom and returns with a cup and starts to fill it with water from the shower.

He touches Bucky's jaw, "Lean back a bit." And he does so.

Steve begins to pour a cup of water at his hairline and starts to run his fingers through his hair. More blood comes out of his hair than likes. He wonders if it all belongs to Bucky or not.

He sits still, eyes closed, letting Steve pour cup after cup over his head until the water runs clear.

Steve grabs the shampoo bottle and squeezes some into his hand then begins massaging it into Bucky's scalp. He looks down at Bucky's face, seeing a resemblance of pain in his features, but also a brief sense of calm. Steve washes out the shampoo goes for the conditioner.

"It's fine, Steve " Bucky pulls away.

He cups his cheek, "It's okay. If you don't mind, I'd like to take care of you."

Bucky slowly relaxes and closes his eyes again.

Steve quickly coats his hair but lingers his fingers Bucky's hair, scratching and massaging his scalp. He washes off his hands and grabs the washcloth on the counter and dampens it.

Steve taps Bucky's jaw for him to look towards him. He tilts his head as Steve starts to wash off the remaining dried blood that wouldn't come off in the initial wash.

Once his face is clean he returns to Bucky's hair and washes out the conditioner.

He grabs one towel from under the sink to wrap around Bucky's shoulders and another to dry off his hair.

"There we go." Steve says quietly with a small smile. He helps Bucky stand up and walks with him back to the bedroom.

Bucky drops the towel off his shoulder and onto the floor then sits on the bed. He starts to unbuckle his pants and Steve helps him pull them over the wound in his leg. Bucky tries to pull his leg up on the bed but quickly realizes that is a lot harder than he thought It would be.

"Steve, could you help me?"

Steve tries to carefully grab his leg and rest it on the bed.

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat? Anything hurting?”

“No thank you.” Bucky sighs, “I just want to sleep.”

“Alright.” Steve moves to go turn out the light in the bathroom. “I’ll be in the living room. I’ll be back to check on you.”

“Stevie?” He says softly.

Steve knows it's serious because Bucky only used that nickname when he's messing with him or he's hurt and he's already used it twice within a few hours, so he knows this is bad. “Yeah, Buck?”

“Could you just lie with me?”

“Of course, Buck.” Steve nods and quickly tries to discard the rest of his clothing and crawls in bed next to him.

All the lights are off, no noise, but an open window with a slight breeze coming in and the distant sounds of the city in the background. Street lights cast faint yellow and orange shadows across the room, just enough to make out each other's faces, but not enough to see full details.

Bucky shifts trying to get comfortable a couple of times but having to settle with laying on his back, although it hurts. Not as much as it did before, but he still aches. He pulls Steve close to him with his metal arm.

Steve is hesitant to rest his head on Bucky's chest, but does so with ease. He drapes an arm over Bucky's waist and starts to slowly rub his thumb on his skin above his hip bone.

It is quiet for a while and Steve thinks that Bucky finally fell asleep since his breathing has slowed down. Steve looks down at his hand on Bucky’s hip and squeezes lightly. With a whisper he says, “You scared me out there today.”

“I ain’t going anywhere.” Bucky responds suddenly.

Steve looks up at him, “I know, I just. I saw you go down and not get back up like you usually do. I panicked.” then lays his head back on his chest.

“You need to pay attention to the mission and not me, that's how you got shot.” Bucky pats the bandages tapped to the side of Steve’s abdomen.

“Fuck the mission. I need you to be alive.”

“Steve.” Bucky tugs on him, and when Steve looks up at him he smiles, “I’ll be fine. I always am.”

“I know. But they almost got you this time. It was a little bit too close of a close call.”

“These things just happen in our field of work.” Bucky starts to rub his metal hand across Steve’s back.

Steve sighs again, “I know. I can’t lose you again.”

Bucky pauses for a moment and tightens his arm around Steve, “I know.”

Neither one of them are able to sleep, but they lie there, arms wrapped around each other. No idea what time it is, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll just show up late tomorrow, if they even decide to go in. They know that Fury will be frustrated with them, but they don’t really care at this point and know that the rest of the team will back them up. A few days MIA from HQ wouldn’t be too bad after all the shit that happened today.

Steve dozes off, but wakes up when Bucky shifts underneath him. He goes to move off him, but Bucky pulls him back with a hum of disagreement. Steve tugs the blankets up and over them then rests his head against Bucky’s chest. Their breathing falls in-sync and they finally feel as if they can relax a little bit.

The hand on Steve’s back slows as Bucky falls further into sleep. Steve breathes in the scent of him, “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky kisses his head, “I love you too, Steve. Always.”

They finally fall asleep when the sun comes out.


End file.
